チョコレット
by SuzaLulu
Summary: Sagitarius beruntung, Cancer sial. Midorima tidak bisa melawan takdir yang dikatakan Oha-Asa, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga, ia bukanlah orang yang diciptakan untuk beruntung seumur hidup. Dan kenangan semanis coklat itu kembali berputar di otaknya. /AkaMido/


"Hah… Shin-_chan_… pe… lan… pe… lan… sa… ja… hah… aku… su… dah… hah… ti… dak… kuat."

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Takao."

"Aku… sudah… hah… ti… dak… ku… at…."

_CROT!_

.

.

.

**チョコレット**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Jadi, kami tidak berhak mendapat keuntungan komersil dalam bentuk apapun dari fiksi ini.

**Genre : **Romance

**Rate : **T (nyerempet M) untuk ambigu parah

**Warning! **Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC, typo, dll.

Collab **SuzaLulu **x** Natsu no Sakura**

.

.

.

Cairan putih kental mengotori wajah mulus Midorima. Raut wajah Midorima berubah kesal. Gara-gara Takao, wajahnya jadi kotor.

"Haha…. Bagaimana, Shin-_chan_? Manis tidak?" Takao tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Midorima dipenuhi oleh cairan kental yang lengket itu.

"TA-KA-O!" iris hijau Midorima melirik sadis ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Heran, kenapa Takao Kazunari masih bisa-bisanya tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini. Hah, seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, ia akan terus melayangkan tatapan pergi-mati-sana—seperti ini—ke arah Takao.

_Point guard _Shuutoku itu meringis. "Aa, maaf, Shin-_chan_," Takao menyahut. "Tapi… Shin-_chan_ manis kalau seperti itu."

"Ck," Midorima membersihkan pipinya yang lengket. Kini dirinya terjebak di jalanan sepi tanpa air yang bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa lengket di wajahnya. Silakan salahkan Takao yang berhenti mendadak sehingga membuatnya refleks menekan kemasan susu kental manis yang sedang ia genggam sehingga isinya keluar dan mengotori wajahnya.

Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tahu, _partner_-nya itu sedang merasa kesal padanya. "Ahahaha… lebih baik kau dengarkan Oha-Asa, saja. Sepertinya sudah dimulai," sebaris saran terucap dari bibirnya.

Midorima melirik Takao sesaat, rasanya ingin kembali menggertaknya atau kembali memberikan tatapan mengerikan bila saja ia tak memikirkan usul Takao yang dinilainya lumayan itu. Memasang _earphone_-nya, telinganya pun dimasuki gelombang suara yang membuat seorang Midorima Shintarou—

"Sagitarius ada di puncak keberuntungannya hari ini! Dan dua zodiak di tempat terbawah adalah… Taurus dan Cancer!"

—terpaku di tepi jalanan Tokyo yang dihiasi lapisan salju tipis.

"Shin… -_chan_?"

Sagitarius. Sang pemanah. Zodiak lambang keberuntungan.

…Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

—_Flashback—_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hai, pendengar sekalian! Kembali di Oha-Asa dan ketahuilah keberuntunganmu! Sekarang, zodiak yang paling beruntung adalah Sagitarius! Selamat! Dan… maaf, Taurus dan Cancer. Kalian harus menduduki posisi terbawah dalam keberuntungan hari ini. Tapi tenang sa…"_

(Hal yang sama kembali terulang.)

.

_TEK!_

"Aku menang lagi, Shintarou," pemilik iris heterokrom itu menyeringai puas kepada _shooting guard _sekaligus wakil kapten klub basket Teikou itu. Sementara sang lawan hanya membetulkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tak perlu dibetulkan.

"Apa boleh buat, _nanodayo_," Midorima menghela napas. "Hari ini Sagitarius memang beruntung. Aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat, ketika takdir mengizinkanku."

(Padahal ia tahu, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang eksistensinya didukung oleh roda takdir.)

"Aku tak akan kalah. Kau terlalu percaya diri—"

"Kau yang terlalu percaya diri, Akashi."

"Aku selalu menang, Shintarou."

Dan Midorima menyerah, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah salju yang turun. Musim dingin memang baru mendatangi Jepang tiga minggu yang lalu. Kalender yang tergantung sudah melewati pertengahan Desember. Tepatnya 19 Desember.

—Tunggu. Itu berarti besok adalah ulang tahun orang di depannya ini, 'kan? Midorima mengetuk jendela yang dapat ia raih dengan mudah. "Kau sangat beruntung, eh? Sehari sebelum kau ulang tahun, dan keberuntunganmu hari ini bagus, _nanodayo_."

"Ternyata kau mengingatnya, Shintarou," ucap Akashi seraya menggerakkan jarinya untuk menggapai pion-pion _shogi_ yang tergeletak berantakan di meja. "Dan berhubung kau ingat ulang tahunku, kurasa kau harus memberiku hadiah?"

Sebuah permintaan—coret, perintah yang bersembunyi di balik _nada_ meminta sukses membuat si pemilik surai hijau itu terdiam. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memberikan Akashi sebuah hadiah ulang tahun.

Mungkin bertanya bukan hal yang buruk. "Kau mau apa, Akashi?"

"Hmm… rasanya sudah lama aku tidak makan cokelat. Bagaimana kalau cokelat saja?" Akashi masih memasang seringainya. Dengan perlahan ia merapikan pion-pion _shogi_ dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. "Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya khusus untukku. Aku dengar pria Cancer pintar memasak."

.

.

.

Salahkan Akashi yang membuat Midorima berkutat di dapur dengan celemek yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Tidak. Yang ia pakai adalah celemek biasa. Ia menolak untuk memakai celemek berenda warna merah muda. Apa jadinya jika seorang Midorima Shintarou memakai celemek berenda sambil membuat cokelat?

Lupakan saja. Ia tak akan pernah memakai itu. Selamanya.

Sekarang ia sudah menyusun bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dengan rapi di atas meja. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengolah cokelat. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia bukan gadis-gadis di luar sana yang mengolah cokelat setahun sekali untuk diberikan kepada orang yang disayanginya.

Midorima menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku resep untuk mencari inspirasi. Kalau bukan Akashi yang meminta—baiklah, kalau bukan _Oha Asa _juga—ia bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Setelah membaca buku resep, Midorima mulai mengolah cokelat dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang ia beli di _konbini_ sebelum pulang tadi. Beruntung, Midorima bukanlah orang bodoh yang membaca resep saja sulitnya minta ampun hingga harus dibuat gagal berkali-kali. Ia mulai melelehkan cokelat batangan di atas panci berisi air yang dipanaskan di kompor. Kemudian ia mencampurkan bahan-bahan lainnya ke dalam cokelat cair tersebut dan kemudian mencetaknya dalam berbagai bentuk. Setelah itu ia memasukkan cokelat tersebut ke kulkas.

Ah, ia menyelesaikannya dengan baik, sepertinya. Tak ada bau racun yang menguar, paling tidak.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di ruang klub yang biasa mereka isi dengan permainan _shogi_ sepulang sekolah. Midorima dan Akashi.

"Ini," Midorima menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Akashi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, _nanodayo_."

Bungkusannya berbentuk hati dan bernuansa merah muda, loh—bukan, ding. Hanya bungkusan biasa, berbahan plastik yang transparan hingga bisa dilihat isinya. Ia tidak perlu menyiapkan yang terlalu berlebihan atau mewah untuk seseorang yang hanya berperan sebagai teman main _shogi-_nya. _Mungkin._

"Ternyata kau benar-benar membuatnya. Kukira kau keberatan," ucap Akashi seraya duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Midorima memilih untuk diam dan duduk di hadapan Akashi. Ia menatap meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan Akashi. Di atasnya tergeletak papan _shogi_ dengan pion-pionnya yang masih tersusun rapi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada Akashi yang sedang membuka bungkusan cokelatnya.

_Semoga ia menyukainya._

Eh? Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Bukankah tak apa-apa kalau Akashi tidak menyukainya?

"Kurang manis," ucap Akashi setelah menggigit cokelatnya. Ucapan Akashi langsung membuyarkan pikiran Midorima. Dan Midorima bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kukira kau tidak suka man—"

Perkataan Midorima terputus karena sepasang bibir lembut menahannya untuk lanjut berbicara. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa ia dicium oleh Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar mencium Midorima Shintarou. Tak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, Akashi juga mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Midorima untuk mentransfer cokelat yang sebelumnya ada di mulutnya.

Kedua mata Midorima yang sebelumnya terbelalak lebar sekarang terpejam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menikmatinya. Wajah Midorima merah padam saat Akashi menciumnya. Dan saat Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Manis," Akashi menjilat lumeran cokelat yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. "Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, Shintarou."

Midorima tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu sibuk merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

.

.

.

—_Flashback ends—_

_._

_._

_._

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum. Otot-otot wajahnya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah darinya.

"Shin-_chan_, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Nanti kau dikira orang gila."

_TAK!_

Midorima memukul kepala Takao dengan benda apapun tadi yang dapat ia raih. Ia tak peduli dengan Takao yang sekarang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Cepat jalan lagi. Kita hampir terlambat."

_Tetapi, senyum itu masih belum memudar dari wajahnya._

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**Omake 1**

Dua insan yang memilih diam, sementara ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara pion-pion _shogi _menyentuh papan. 'Insiden coklat' yang terjadi belasan menit lalu bukanlah hal yang bisa menghentikan aktivitas rutin mereka.

Midorima tersenyum. Papan yang di atasnya tersusun pion-pion _shogi_ _itu _seperti menyatakan bahwa kemenangan akan diraihnya kali ini. Tanda-tanda ia memimpin sudah terlihat. Mungkin saja ia sudah berkembang sejauh itu hingga dapat mengalahkan _emperor eye _Akashi. Apalagi di hari sialnya.

"Shintarou, kau tahu?" ucap Akashi memulai pembicaraan. Sekarang adalah gilirannya, sehingga tangannya sudah siap menggerakan pion sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya. Midorima menatap balik ke arah Akashi mendengar namanya disebut. Midorima tidak menyukai seringai tipis yang dibentuk Akashi itu. Menyiratkan kemenangan.

"Sebenarnya coklatmu tadi sudah cukup manisnya," dirinya memberi jeda seraya menaruh pion itu sesuai jalur pikirannya, "tetapi melihat bibirmu yang sepertinya lebih manis aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Wajahnya terasa panas, Midorima yakin darah telah memenuhi pembuluh darah di wajahnya. Dan ia yakin pula, bahwa pikirannya yang dibuat kosong tiba-tiba akan membuatnya berhadapan dengan kekalahan, lagi.

(Ramalan _Oha-Asa _memang tidak bisa dilawan.)

.

.

_**Omake 2**_

Malam. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri di depan rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan Midorima. Dirinya berbalut seragam Rakuzan yang berwarna putih. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengetuk atau menekan bel. Yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya berdiri di sana memandangi pintu yang tertutup.

"Sepertinya kau belum melihat kalender, Shintarou."

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Author 1 :** Maaf telat, Akashi-_ku_. Maaf baru bisa selesai jam 11 malem gini. Maaf. Jangan bunuh saya! Padahal ini udah disiapin dari jauh-jauh hari tapi ujung-ujungnya mepet juga. Dan di hari terakhir, kami yang awalnya cuma berdua memutuskan untuk 'menyeret' Natsu no Sakura untuk membantu. Dan akhirnya jadi juga. Saya jadi terharu. /lebay

Dan karena sekarang saya udah ngantuk dan laper, saya gak lupa mau komentar apa. Kalo mau tahu komentar-komentar saya saat pembuatan, bisa dilihat di twitter saya, ScarletBlaze36. /promosi

Yang terakhir, bagi yang merasa baik hati dan tidak sombong, saya mohon review-nya.

**Author 2 : **….orz. Pada akhirnya saya yang disuruh ngedit. (dibuang) Maafkan aku, Midorima-_ku_. Kubuat kaumelupakan ultah sang emperor corettercintamucoret itu.

Btw, untung banget ada Mbak Natsu no Sakura, kalau nggak kita semua udah nyerah kali. Dan, maaf, ya, saya ngasih beberapa tambahan yang mungkin buat jadi gaje. Penulisannya pasti terasa belang-belang, ya? Maksa 3 author dengan cara nulis berbeda bersatu sih.

Dan... awal ceritanya ngerjain ya? Maaf, ya, reader sekalian(?). Makanya jangan napsu dong. *melet* /dihajar

Sekian aja, deh. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini!

(P.S.: maaf kalau a/n lebih panjang dari cerita :p)

**Natsu no Sakura : **...Dan saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. S-Saya nggak berkontribusi banyak kok di sini ahahahah ;;;;

_Oh well… happy birthday_, Akachin! OvO jadi lebih sadis lagi, ya. Dan hidup bahagia sama siapapun yang kamu pilih~ #kabur


End file.
